conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vranslav
Vranslav City City of Vranslava Flag Seal ''Motto: "In limine marae"'' English: "On the threshold of the sea" Location of Arvant within New Cambria Location of Arvant within St. George's County Country Incorporated 24 April 1677 Government - Mayor Mirek Janev - Constituencies Arvant Central Arvant South Bristol-Arvant East Area - Total 30.4 km² - Land 30.1 km² - Water 1.3 km² - Urban ?? Elevation 451,263 Population (2006) - Density 931.2/km² Time Zone NST (UTC-3:30) - Summer (DST) NDT (UTC-2:30) Postcode Prefix 7AR Area Code 230 Ompulat is city in northern Antarctica in Norbriya Country also is big port of imports and import in and from Africa . This is third biggest city with 15 million peoples and growing economy in country . History After Antarctican Indipience Yomoloss(Atlantic City) is new capital of country. In 1911 this city have about 100,000 citizens and very hard envirnoment for live. To 1954 city have about 1,000,000 citizens and after Big Antarctican War for this city start new history of architecture, culture and economy . New reconstructions and buildings of city make this city with Mollbridge most interrstant for life and in 1970 80% of Antarctican industry are located in Atlantic City. As of economic growth of 90s to today this city have biggest poupulation and stronges city economy in the world . Today in Atlantic City are located many organizations and companies and today South Americans live for immigrant in Atlantic City and life Atlantic Life like very popular in South America .Atlantic City also have biggest high of building average 86m . Climate Under the Köppen climate classification, Atlantic City has a humid subtropical climate and enjoys an average of 34 days with at least some sunshine annually. It is the northernmost major city in Antarcticaa that features a humid subtropical climate using the 0 °C . Summers are typically hot and humid with average high temperatures of 10 – 25 °C and lows of 0 – 5 °C, however temperatures exceed 20 °C on average of 16 – 19 days each summer and can exceed 100 30 °C every 4–6 years.Winters are very cold, and prevailing wind patterns that blow offshore somewhat minimizes the influence of the Atlantic Ocean. Yet, the Atlantic Ocean keeps the city warmer in the winter than inland North West cities located at similar latitudes such . The average temperature in January, Atalntic City's coldest month,-30 °C. However temperatures in winter could for few days be as low as 10s to 20s −30 to −10 °C and for a few days be as high as 50s or 60s 0–5 °C.Spring and autumn are erratic, and could range from chilly to warm, although they are usually pleasantly mild with low humidity. Atalntic City receives 49.7 inches (1,260 mm) of precipitation annually, which is fairly spread throughout the year. Average winter snowfall is about 1 m, but this often varies considerably from year to year, and snow cover usually remains very short.Hurricanes and tropical storms are rare in the Atalntic City area, but are not unheard of and always have the potential to strike the area. With 50 millions citizens this city is biggest in the world and have poupulation growth per year about 24% in last 15 years but govrnment stoped immmigartions in this city and up down growth on 2% per year as of 2009. Economy of this city is about 27% procent of country economy and 31% of all country industry and per capita is about 37,000$ biggest in country. This city is site of 50% Antarctican strongest companies and in this city average sold vehicle per year is 3 millions vehicle about 30% of country sales.T he city has been home to several of the tallest buildings in the world, including the Megaoil Headquarter Building and many other tall buildings of average 321 m most in the world. Demographics Nearly all of Seoul's residents are Latins and Antars, with some small African and Europe minorities about 2 million. A rapidly growing population of international residents now represent about 2% of the total population as of 2009 in 2000-2008 period Atlantic City have growth of 23% average per year. The city’s population surpassed 35,421,000 at the end of 2007, with the number of foreigners at 18,229,000, constituting 37 percent of the population. The two major religions in Seoul are Antarism and Christianity. Other religions include Shamanism and Confucianism, the latter seen more as a pervasive social philosophy rather than a religion. Economy As the headquarters for ABAS,ACVC,CBA,Gerbshop and AN Transport, Atlantic City has become a major business hub in World. Although it accounts for only 0.6 percent of Antar land area, Atlantic City generates 26 percent of the country's entire GDP. With a GDP per capita of $46,095 in 2009, the standard of living in Atlantic City is comparable to France and Italy or cities like New York and Tokyo. Atlantic City is a major international finance center, houses the headquarters of several of the world's largest investment banks and insurance companies, and serves as a hub for Japan's transportation, publishing, and broadcasting industries. During the centralized growth of Japan's economy following World War II, many large firms moved their headquarters from cities such as Osaka (the historical commercial capital) to Atlantic City, in an attempt to take advantage of better access to the government. This trend has begun to slow due to ongoing population growth in Atlantic City and the high cost of living there. The Atlantic City Stock Exchange is Antar's largest stock exchange, and second largest in the world by market capitalization and fourth largest by share turnover. In 1990s at the end of the Antar asset price bubble, it accounted for more than 50% of the world stock market value . Industry Atlantic City is world most industalized city with employee in industry as of 17 millions people and Atlantic City industry is 21% of country industry . Industry complexs are located almost of 4 to 7 zone of city but many big industrial complex are located in center or near center city Homlex first zone in 2009 clean last big industrial zone and center of city have more 15 big industrial complexs in center of city who is big problem of transport and nature of city . Biggest industrial zone is ABAS commercial production complex located in second zone on area of 0.35 km2 and employee about 25,000 and is biggest industrial complex of the world big problem for Atlantic City others complexs employee about 300,000 citizens . Tourism Tourism is one of the secondray economic sectors in Atlantic City . This city have about 3 millions tourists per year or 50% of country tourism visits and visit growth 50% every years and have big potencial to be in future more than 20 millions tourists in 2015 after country started more opened politics in the world .